Kursk
An extremely wealthy who controls the north western portion of the Ossurian continent. Their capital lies in Kursk, and they are ruled by the Kursk Reich. The city of Kursk itself is a high end city, with thick stone walls making it durable against siege. However, outside these walls is the Mawburg, a sprawling slum camp. Much of Kursk's wealth comes from its technological prowess, for it houses the only dedicated Airship yard on the continent, and has a near monopoly on those who can build and maintain such vessels. Government Buildings Halle Heiligtum - The Imperator's capital palace, home to the highest seat of power in the Kursk Reich. Inns/Taverns Inside the City Walls * The Running Hall - Owner: Guy Simmons, Male Human ** Location: Inside the city walls, in the arcane quarter. The street outside is next to a large public square known as the Stimme Yard. ** Description: The tavern is a big stucco building, with a gray shingled roof and a big brick chimney. It contains a taxidermied bear near the entrance and a dance floor. ** Specials: *** Sausage Ramen with Crowberry Tart (8sp) *** Meatballs Casserole (5sp) *** Owlbear Pie with Egg (6sp) * The Red Arrow - Owner: Milla Larson, Female Huma ** Location: In a well-lit avenue with guard towers. The street outside is watched by a squad of the town guard. ** Description: The tavern is a timber framed tower, with a brown shingled roof and dead hedges. It contains a number of small braziers and tightly packed tables and chairs. ** Specials: *** Drake Soup (5sp) *** Octopus Ramen (8sp) *** Chocolate Sandwich with a side of Peas (4sp) Mawburg * The Sleeping Soldier - Owner: Miles Hance, Male Human ** Location: In a market district. The street outside is crowded with beggars. ** Description: The tavern is a wooden simple building, with a white shingled roof and a row of flowers around the building. It contains well-stocked workshop and a small stage for performers. ** Specials: *** Bison Sandwich with Onion (2sp) *** Duck Stew with Aged Greens (1sp) *** Ham Cake (2sp) Shops Inside the City Walls * Blacksmith: The Cobalt Armory - Owner: Gynnie Bigheart, Female Human ** Location: In a residential quarter known for its friendly residents. The street outside is next to a large public square known as the Stimme Yard. ** Description: The blacksmith is a timber and brick single storey building, with a red tile roof and a koi pond. It contains a large open floor with pillars and a forge in the shape of a dragon's mouth. ** Specials: *** Ammunition +2 (100gp) *** Ammunition +3 (375gp) *** Giant Slayer (6750gp) * Alchemist: Radiant Remedies '''- Owner: Claira Horineth, Female Elf ** Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside is adjacent to a large home. ** Description: The alchemist is a brick large single storey building, with a white tile roof and overgrown hedges. It contains well-stocked workshop and a large troll skull on a desk. ** Specials: *** Potion of Storm Giant Strength (1750gp) *** Potion of Water Breathing (175gp) *** Potion of Heroism (170gp) *** Potion of Fire Breathing (150gp) * '''Jeweler: The Unicorn's Trinkets - Owner: Jasmin Bightman, Female Halfling ** Location: In a residential quarter known for its friendly residents. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. ** Description: The jeweler is a concrete tower, with a small fenced yard and softly blowing chimes by the door. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains an old-looking telescope and several framed paintings of necklaces. ** Specials: *** Ring of Water Walking (1400gp) *** Ring of Jumping (2500gp) *** Ring of Regeneration (20000gp) * Enchanter: The People's Arcanity- Owner: Rosamund Ryōman, Female Gnome ** Location: In a market district. The street outside is shaded by large trees and is covered in fallen leaves. ** Description: The enchanter is a wooden sprawling single storey building, with a white tile roof and dead hedges. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains an empty cage and a table with arcane symbols and candles on it. ** Specials: *** Medallion of Thoughts (2900gp) *** Necklace of Fireballs (3800gp) *** Belt of Dwarvenkind (5800gp) Mawburg * General Store: Ash-hill Shanty - Owner: Raymond Zhenklin, Male Human ** Location: In a temple ward. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by. ** Description: The general store is a timber and brick two-storey building, with a white shingled roof and a small enclosed deck. Several battered shields hang on the walls. It contains well-stocked workshop and big bags of rice and lentils along the wall. ** Specials: *** Carpenter's Tools (15gp) *** Brewer's Tools (15gp) * Alchemist: The Ill Philtres - Owner: Eva Dukakin, Female Human ** Location: In a small alley. The street outside is adjacent to a large home. ** Description: The alchemist is a plaster and wood framed cabin, with a gray shingled roof and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains a deck with chairs and a dubious vial marked 'free sample' on the counter. ** Specials: *** Potion of Stone Giant Strength (400gp) Temples Inside the City Walls * Temple of the Twelve Thrones * Strahl Pavilion - Pelor Other Points of Interest * Musem Archaois - headquarters of the Society Archaois, a group of explorers and artifact hunters ever in search of lost relics to increase the world's knowledge of the past. * Grand Duchess Aethenaeum - a large library for the arcane, run by the Society Mageia. * Fliegeskiff Yard - The main aeronautical shipyard of the Kingdom of Kursk. The bulk of it is a latticework of wooden scaffolding reinforced with steel corner braces such that airships can dock for delivery, repairs, or upgrades. There are several support structures to aid in this industry: ** Luftschussel Academy - aeronautical engineering knowledge is a highly controlled industry, with the Imperator controlling the only Academy, and all engineers requiring registration with the state. In return, engineers make excellent pay, have full health care, and a full union backed with the power of the Reich. For the most part engineers are satisfied with this arrangement, though a precious few have gone rogue. These lone operators are highly valued amongst the criminal elements. ** Terka Forge - Less of a single unified business, and more of a coalition of aeronautical part manufacturers. To simplify the process, a market is formed in which creators can list their available wares, and their prices, and a representative of the Reich called the High Handler runs all sales. Bargaining is strictly forbidden, for it is brutish and an insult to the craftsmen of the Forge. ** Vodilet Lounge - less of an industrial building and more a quarters for any in the aeronautical business to get some rest. Features bunks, well maintained, along with a kitchen and bar. Due to the nature of its well travelled clientèle, this is a natural place to find information and rumors. Crew who are not currently employed also hang out here frequently, as it's the easiest place for captains to hire.